


Neschopen pohybu

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But... just imagine that, M/M, Maybe impossible way of handjob
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slash in czech language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neschopen pohybu

Tony Stark se nacházel ve své dílně, zrovna si nechal na sebe nasadit oblek Iron Mana a lítal si po místnosti. Docela se nudil a potřeboval nějaké rozptýlení. Už dopoledne měl roupy a lákal Bruce ke dni strávenému v posteli, ale nedá se říci, že by to vyšlo. Bruce slíbil, že se mu náležité péče dostane, ale až večer. Měl prý v plánu jedno překvapení, a jelikož Tony miloval překvapení, jež měla co dočinění s Brucem a postelí či podlahou, stěnou, kapotou auta, stolem… jednoduše se snažil během dne zaměstnat a svého přítele neobtěžovat.

 

Nutno poznamenat, že to snadné nebylo. Neustále mu oči utíkaly k hodinám, nedokázal se zabavit natolik, aby na Bruce nemyslel. Nakonec se zašil v kuchyni, kde vařil a vařil a vařil… No, docela se do toho ponořil, protože strávil u kuchyňské linky asi čtyři hodiny a připravil jídlo na týden dopředu. Potom už ale opravdu nevěděl, co dál, tak se rozhodl trochu promazat spoje v obleku Iron Mana a následně jej i vyzkoušet.

 

Právě si tak svištěl nad pracovními stoly, když jej Jarvis náhle uvědomil, že Iron Mana nemá pod kontrolou a přeje příjemnou zábavu. Tony jen zaskočeně vykulil oči, ale to už se jeho pohyb zastavil, načež pocítil zadní náraz do zdi a sklouznutí dolů. Stál nyní nohama na zemi, za zády stěnu a před sebou…

 

"Bruci?" vykviknul překvapeně, helma se složila, zbytek těla ovšem zůstal uvězněn v obleku. "Co to sakra děláš?!" štěknul, ale druhý muž mu nevěnoval pozornost.

 

Pomalým krokem se blížil k Tonymu a zaujatě si upravoval nějakou mechanickou rukavici.

 

"Copak takhle se mluví s někým, kdo umí ovládat technologii stejně dobře jako ty?" otázal se nevinně Bruce, stiskl zelené tlačítko a vnitřní strana jeho dlaně se lehce rozzářila. Zastavil se, vklouznul do mechanických bot a po chvíli se s vychytralým výrazem vznášel před Tonym, jenž…

 

…náhle nebyl se svou situací úplně nespokojen. Líbil, sakra, rajcoval jej ten pohled, jakým se na něj Bruce díval, jako by byl na lovu a vychutnával si bezbrannost své kořisti. V jeho hnědých očích se blýskalo a ten postoj těla… Tony jen polknul a vstřebával tu horkost, jež se začala šířit z jeho slabin po celém těle.

 

Mezera mezi nimi vzala za své, když se k němu Bruce přesunul, rukou bez rukavice ho uchopil za vlasy a jemně jej políbil, vsál Tonyho ret do svých úst, něžně se s ním mazlil, přejížděl mu po nich jazykem, vlastně vůbec nic nenasvědčovalo tomu, jak sadistický ten bastard uměl být. Tony se při té myšlence jen zachvěl a zasténal, jakmile se Bruceova dlaň v jeho vlasech sevřela a zvrátila mu hlavu dozadu.

 

"Dneska jsem si pro tebe připravil něco speciálního," zavrněl mu Bruce do ouška. "Moc dobře vím, jak rád býváš v Iron Manovi bez oblečení… Dalo mi to tak možnost vyrobit tohle."

 

Tonymu bylo jasné, že to má co dočinění s Bruceovou rukavicí, ale… Oči se mu rozšířily údivem, jakmile pocítil její účinek na svém hrudníku. Bruce položil dlaň, modrá zář se zintenzivnila a materiál obleku se začal rozehřívat, cítil to přímo na kůži, skrze tu silnou vrstvu kovu.

 

Nepálilo to, jen příjemně hřálo, jako by vysílalo mírné elektrické výboje, materiál se hýbal, tvořil vlny, na chvíli ke kůži přilnul, zavlnil se a zase se vzdálil, totéž se stalo, když Bruce posunul svou dlaň níž, na Tonyho bříško.

 

Vydechl a slabě se usmál do Bruceových hnědých očí, jež se na něj zvědavě dívaly. Horkost jím proudila, byl už tvrdý, jakmile se dlaň zase pohnula a sklouznula na podbřišek. Zasténal, jak pocítil potřebu se o něco třít, ale prozatím neměl nic k dispozici. Musel… polknul při té myšlence… musel vědět, jaké to bude, když ten žár vlnícího se kovu pohltí i jeho erekci.

 

"Prosím," procedil mezi zuby, jak se snažil v obleku posunout nahoru, aby se dostal k tomu teplu svým klínem co nejblíže.

"Líbí se ti to, že?" usmíval se dál Bruce a zvažoval, zda má svému příteli vyhovět nebo jej ještě chvíli trápit… "Ale byl jsi dnes hodný, Tony, nechal jsi mě pracovat a zabavil ses sám, zasloužíš si odměnu."

 

Slitoval se, když Tony vydal cosi jako zoufalé zakňučení. Vážně nečekal, že to s tou rukavicí půjde tak skvěle.

 

Hlasitost úlevného zasténání překvapilo Tonyho samotného, vzápětí už se ale soustředil jen na to, jak se mírné teplo v oblasti jeho třísel stupňuje v žár, jenž se nejprve jen přitisknul na celou plochu jeho slabin, posléze se kov začal znovu vlnit, obemknul celou Tonyho délku, tisknul ji, třel, stékal po stranách, ve víru kroužil po žaludu…

 

Kapky ne větší než centimetr s železnou pravidelností a naprogramovanou něhou narážely do jeho varlat, vysílali tak další výboje horka a snad i elektřiny do v uzavřeném prostoru Iron Mana zmítaného těla, jež se snažilo proti tekutému kovu přirážet, ale to vůbec nebylo potřeba. Jako by rukavice uměla řídit úplně všechno, jako by věděla, co přesně Tony potřebuje a zrychlovala víření hmoty, laskající erekci.

 

Bruce se jen nadále usmíval. Jeho Tony se svíjel, jak jen mu oblek dovolil, čelo měl úplně zpocené, oči zavřené, ze rtů mu unikal jeden slastný zvuk za druhým. Dokázal si představit, co Tony prožívá, vždyť tu rukavici kalibroval na sobě, dokonce věděl, že už to jeho přítel nemůže dlouho vydržet, což mu potvrdily Tonyho stále kratší nádechy.

 

"Awww," na víc se Tony nevzmohl. Bezmocně se nechal uspokojovat těmi elektrizujícími vlnami, příjemně horkými, prostě nádhernými… Pak se jeden proud látky protáhl mezi jeho nohama, zamířil rovnou mezi půlky a otřel se o jeho otvor… to už bylo na Tonyho moc.

 

Všechna slast v něm nahromaděná vytryskla ven v několika bílých pramenech a zas a znova jej rozechvěla až po konečky prstů u nohou. Po nějaké době si všimnul, že jej Bruce hladí ve vlasech. Přimknul se k oné ruce a zhluboka vydechnul, kdyby jej oblek nenutil být ve vzpřímené poloze, už by se dávno válel po podlaze.

 

A Bruce to zřejmě tušil, neboť jakmile se díly Iron Mana rozletěly pryč, stačil Tonyho chytit pod paží a opřel si jej o sebe. Nechal rozložit i své boty a pomohl Tonymu do postele, jež se již nějakou dobu v dílně nacházela. Ostatně častokrát pro ni našli využití…

 

"Jak se cítíš?"

 

"Vyřízeně."

 

Bruce jen pokýval hlavou a došel mu pro sklenici vody.

 

"To jsem očekával, ty návaly horka v kombinaci s orgasmem by unavily každého," posadil se pak k Tonymu, jenž veškerou zbylou energii věnoval tomu, aby si mohl ustlat na Bruceově klíně. Objal jej a dle Bruceova mínění vydal rozkošně spokojený zvuk.

 

Tak tohle vůbec nebylo špatné, pomyslel si Bruce, zatímco se probíral černými vlasy svého spícího přítele. Možná by podobně jako tu rukavici mohl překalibrovat celý oblek…


End file.
